Ikan Haram Pembawa Cinta
by CJ Yuki ga Andharesta
Summary: Fic perdana Yuki! XD Ketika Gazetto Boys jadi maling ikan di empang Bang Jali... apa yang akan terjadi? Dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Warning: shonen-ai to yaoi, humor gajhe, bahasa tak baku, don't like don't read! RnR   Summary by: kiky


**Kiky: **Met siang~ XD perkenalkan, saia Kiky author dari negeri antah berantah yang telah sekian tahun melanglang buana di dunia per-fanfic-an (ceile, basa lu ky…). Hari ini Kiky ingin memperkenalkan salah seorang teman Kiky yang baru terjun di dunia fanfiction. Namanya Yuki! Dan inilah fanficnya. Eh, kalau ada sesuatu tentang fic ini yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, biarkan Kiky & Yuki tahu tapi tolong jangan terlalu kasar~ dia masih baru ;) Cuma kalo Kiky yang dapet hinaan sih kayaknya dah tahan banting *dibanting beneran*. Okiiies… without no more babbling about unnecessary things… let's check it out!

**Disclaimer: **Gazetto boys belongs to themselves… don't sue hehehe~

**Warning: **OOC, OC sedikit, humor rada gajhe, shonen-ai to yaoi, bahasa nggak baku, don't like don't read! Perhatian~ Yuki bikin fic ini hanya untuk menyalurkan ide yang lama mengendap di otak dan have fun aja…. Jadi please~ just don't be too harsh ;(

**Pairing: **aoixuruha, reitaxruki

**Beta: **Kurobara no Darky Sakurai

**-Ikan Haram Pembawa Cinta-**

Hari itu sangat membosankan bagi Uruha. Sejak pagi sampai malam dia hanya berdiam diri. Aoi yang menyadari perubahan perilaku Uruha langsung menghampirinya.

**Aoi: **"Ada apa Uru-chan?Gak biasanya kamu diem kayak gini."

**Uruha: **"Gak apa-apa sih. Cuma lagi mikirin masa depan"

**Aoi: **"Masa depan?" *ekspresi kaget*

**Uruha: **"Yaeyalah. Aoi-kun pikir sendiri aja. Mau sampai kapan kita jadi maling?"

**Aoi: **"Hahahaha...Kita bukan maling,cuma ngambil tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya" *muka tanpa dosa*

**Uruha:**"Sama aja,o'on!"

**Aoi: **"Walaupun o'on,neng tetep cinte kan ame abang? *ngomong pake logat betawi*

**Uruha: **"He-eh" *senyum terpaksa*

Tiba-tiba 3 orang pemuda yang masing-masing membawa alat pancing menghampiri mereka. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang hidungnya hilang digondol kalong wewe, panggil saja Reita. Dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan pakaian ala sutad (baca:uztad) yang biasa dipanggil Kai. (bayangin aja deh,Kai jadi sutad modern. HahahaXD). Dan yang terakhir adalah Ruki, dia pemuda yang memiliki pipi chubby & tubuh pendek.

**Reita: **"Cabutz yukk."

**Aoi: **"Hari ini dimana?"

**Reita: **"Di empangnya Bang Jali."

**Aoi: **"Oke "

Mereka melesat menuju empang milik Bang Jali.

Sesampainya disana,mereka duduk di tepi empang&mulai memancing. Hanya Reita,Aoi dan Kai yang memancing. Sedangkan Ruki&Uruha hanya menunggu mereka. Sekitar 30menit kemudian,Reita merasa ada yang aneh dengan alat pancinganya. Sepertinya umpan di pancinganya dimakan ikan.

**Reita: **"Guys!Bantuin dong!Ada ikan mampir nihh."

Aoi pun membantu Reita. Tetapi,tak disangka-sangka mereka malah tercebur.

"Byuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Uruha&Ruki dengan sigap mengulurkan tanganya untuk menolong mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga,Uruha&Ruki menarik mereka agar bisa keluar dari empang itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya menonton.(leader macam apa tuhh?XD)

**Kai:** *jongkok di depan Reita* "Yeey dapet!"

**Reita:** *melihat kearah Kai* "Ngapain sihh Kai?"

**Kai:** *menunjukan ikan yang ada ditanganya* "Tadi aku ngambil ini di kaki-mu. Kemungkinan dari celana-mu,Rei. Tapi,udah aku masukin ke ember kok."

**Reita: **"UAPAAAA?Celana?Makanya tadi celana-ku gak enak . *garuk-garuk kepala*

**Aoi: **"Untung aja ikanya gak nggigit anu-mu,Rei" *tersenyum geli*

**Reita: **"Untungnya sihh gitu. Eh Kai,ambilin ikan yang besar dong!"

**Kai:** *muka innocent* "Di empang?"

**Reita: **"Iyee. Mau kagaak?"

**Kai: **"Gak mau yahh. *menjujurkan lidah*

**Reita: **"Yaudah,yang di ember aja."

**Kai: **"Ngomong kek dari tadi! Nihh."

**Reita:** *berlutut di depan Ruki sambil memegang ikan* "Ruki-chan,will you be my lover?"

**Ruki: **"Kok gak ada romantis-romantisnya sihh? Masa' cuma pake ikan?"

**Reita: **"Kan adanya cuma ikan. Masa' mau pake empang? Empangnya kan bukan punya aku. Hehehe *tersenyum tanpa dosa*

**Uruha: **"Reita kan emang gak modal,Ruki-chan. Haha"

**Kai: **"Ikan itu haram,Ruki. Jangan diterima!"

**Aoi: **"Haram apaan?Dimana-mana ikan halal tau."

**Kai: **"Ikanya halal tapi caranya haram,yang makan haram, yang ngajak mancing haram apalagi authornya,haram tuhh. Hehehe" (kok aku dibawa-bawa yaa?)

**Reita: **"Yang masak juga haram. Authornya emang haram. Hahaha *tertawa terbahak-bahak*

**Ruki: **"Udah-udah. Kasihan tuhh authornya. *nunjuk author yang lagi nangis*

**Yuki/author**: "Jadi gini balasan kalian ke aku? *menangis tersedu-sedu*

**Uruha:** *meluk Yuki* (Yuki ngarep dipeluk Uruha XD). Kalian harusnya makasih sama authornya doong. Dia kan fans kita yang rela meluangkan waktunya buat nulis fic tentang kita."

**Yuki: **"Panggil aja aku Yuki. *menatap Uruha*

**Uruha:** *mengangguk* Kalian! Cepat minta gomen(baca:minta maaf)&ber-arigatou!(baca:berterima kasihXD)

**Ruki,Aoi,Kai,Reita: **"Gomennasai:). Arigatou"

**Yuki: **"Oke,fine. *tersenyum* Balik lagi ke ceritanya nyook XD"

**Semua: **"AYOOO XD!"

**Reita: **"Ruki-chan,gimana jawabanya?"

**Ruki:** *mengangguk* "I will,Rei-kun."

**Reita:** *memeluk Ruki* "Aishiteru,Ruki-chan."

**Ruki: **"Aishiteru yo,Rei-kun."

**Uruha: **"Udah. Jangan pelukan mulu. Mentang-mentang baru jadian."

**Ruki:** *melepas pelukan* "Hehehe. Eh tad,nihh ikanya masukin lagi."

**Kai:** *mengangguk*

Aoi heran melihat sikap Kai yang begitu ketakutan.

**Aoi: **"Ada apa,tad?"

**Kai:** *nunjuk ke belakang Aoi,Ruki,Uruha dan Reita* "I...It...Itu..."

Mereka berempat menengok ke belakang&sangat terkejut.

**Reita: **"Kyaaaa~ Bang Jali lagi jalan kesini! Kabuuurrr..."

**Semua: **"Kaabuuuuurr"

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari kejaran Bang Jali. Sepuluh menit kemudian,mereka sudah sampai di kost-kostan. Jarak empang Bang Jali dan kost-kostan mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh.

**Kai:** *menghela nafas* "Jangan suruh aku masak! Aku capek!"

**Reita:** *dalam hati* "Baru mau ngomong kalo aku laper. Eh,udah gak mau duluan tuhh sutad"

**Reita: **"Tapi Tad,aku laper!"

**Kai:** *tetap berjalan* "Masak sendiri!"

**Ruki: **"Udahlah Rei-kun. Kita tidur aja -kun&Uruha-chan udah tidur dari tadi tuhh."

**Reita: **"Iyaa deh Ruki-chan."

Saat melewati kamar Aoi&Uruha,Ruki mendengar sesuatu.

**Ruki: **"Rei-kun,dengar suara?"

**Reita: **"Hnnn.."

"Ssshh...Mmpphh..Akhh~"

**Reita: **"Oh,suara itu."

**Ruki: **"Suara apa,Rei-kun?" *Ruki penasaran*

**Reita: **"Penasaran?"

**Ruki:** *mengangguk* "A..mmppph..."

Reita mengecup bibir mungil milik Ruki. Lalu melumatnya dengan penuh gairah. Ruki pun membuka mulutnya untuk mempermudahkan Reita menjelajahi rongga mulut Ruki. Reita membawa Ruki masuk ke dalam kamar mereka tanpa melepas ciumanya. (mereka memang satu kamar). Reita mengunci kamarnya lalu . . . . .

Silahkan membayangkan sendiri apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan. Hehehe XD ~

**THE END**

Comment-nya ya…? X3


End file.
